Limitless
by Elphie-and-Lindy
Summary: In a world where Animals, Quadlings and Homosexuals are being discriminated against. The Charmed Circle try to find a way to live but with tension growing,they begin to feel the heat. The question remains, does love really concor all? full summary inside
1. Truth or Dare

**A/N: ****Hello there. Jess here. My dear friend Alicia and I have decided to post our Role Play here, we'll take it in turns to write it up and then we'll post. We started this as a bit of fun and then found we liked it and bam; we made it into what it is. **

Title:** Limitless**

Verse: **Booksical (aka, Book/Musical Hybrid)**

Summary:** In a world where Animals are being banned, Quadlings are being discriminated against and Homosexuality is being outlawed. Elphaba, Fiyero, Galinda and the rest of their charmed circle try to find a way to live, yet with the growing tension and as the banns get worse, Elphaba begins to ask questions, who is really pulling the stings? Can her relationship with Fiyero survive through all the pain of living in a corrupt Oz? An alternate reality Oz. Secrets are revealed, Relationships are formed and only one question remains, does love really concur all?**

Rating:** Mature! (For Sexual content, rape, torture, language)**

Pairings:** Elphaba/Fiyero, G(a)linda/ShenShen, Crope/Tibbett, Boq/Nessa, Elphie/G(a)Linda, G(a)Linda/Boq, Pfanee/ShenShen….(the list goes on, mainly the first two tho.)**

Cast List:** (aka who types for who)**

Jess:** Elphaba, Boq, ShenShen, Avaric, Tibbett, Nessa, Frex, The Wizard, Jasmina(O/C), Milla, Doctor Nikidik(a few others)**

Alicia:** Galinda, Fiyero, Crope, Nanny, Madame Morrible, Doctor Dillamond, Pfanee, Nessa, Frex, Trivitan(o/c), Binnaemont(o/c)(a few others)**

**xxxxxx**

**Truth or Dare**

_Oh sweet Oz, Kill me now__._

Elphaba Thropp prayed death would come soon, that or her rather well timed (mostly) and scandelasiously sexy saviour, to keep her from this torment.

Her tormenter came in the form of one small blonde with a high voice, a pink sun dress and a rather ghastly looking mascara wand.

Sitting squarely on said tormenter's dresser table chair, Elphaba folded her arms defiantly as Galinda Upland (of the Upper Uplands of the Ardunna clan) ranted in a fever at her, each yell of frustration bringing the cursed wand closer and closer to Elphaba's face.

The two had been bickering for almost two hours solid (a record without the blonde beauty bursting into tears and sobs) and each second the twos bickering was getting closer and closer to home, closer to a very serious and rather important thing in Elphaba's life. Fiyero.

Now I suppose everyone would be wondering how Elphaba, the out cast of Shiz, the geek with emerald skin, could possibly have bagged herself the most desired man in Oz, a question even she herself was not sure of the answer. Especially since he had been with Galinda, the most desired woman. But by some strange twist of fate, for once the underdog had got the guy.

Of course nothing came that easy, and there had to be a road that had to be travelled to get to where they were, and unfortunately that road had turned out bumpy, and quite hurtful to Galinda, for not only had Fiyero been hers but Elphaba was also her best friend and roommate.

And as any person would know, the combination of ones best friend and ones boyfriend embarking on a very passionate love affair for almost two months before ones most loathsome(yet attractive) enemy were to exploit the affair, shattering Galinda's heart in pieces, was definitely not a good way to keep a friendship, yet for some absurd reason Galinda had taken Elphaba back under her popular wing almost a week to the day of finding out that the two people she loved and trusted most were indeed in love, and not with her.

Almost eight blissful months later and here they were bickering about different things. Often the two friends, who were like night and day in difference, would squabble, but lately their squabbles always seemed to pick up and lead to the prince of the Vinkus.

And unfortunately this seemed to be one of those times.

"Elphaba, its just mascara! It won't kill you! Why won't you wear the damned stuff?!" Galinda shrieked, blonde curls flying over her face in a wild display, not even seeming to notice when it flicked her in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Because I don't like makeup and Fiyero says I don't _need_ it!"

Galinda's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Oh please, if Fiyero thought you looked hot jumping off a cliff would you do it?!"

"Galinda…" Elphaba tried but was cut off by said enraged blonde.

"Elphaba! Don't even get me started on him. You know I think you can do SO much better than that cheating sex hungry man!" each word was punctuated nicely by a well manicured hand flying out wildly which still brought the damned wand closer to Elphaba's own copper brown eyes.

"That 'man' as you so put it, is the only person who has EVER loved me so don't you start on him!" Elphaba glared daggers, silently willing Galinda to combust into flames.

"No he's not." Galinda muttered so softly, Elphaba almost missed it, there had been so many comments like that lately, and each time Elphaba chose to ignore them, it was just Galinda being awkward. It had to be.

After a tense moment, Galinda sighed, dropping the mascara wand of doom back into its tube (thank Oz!) And moving back to Elphaba's side, picking up a hairbrush, she moved as though to brush Elphaba's raven, silk spun hair, her annoyance changing into something else.

"Elphie…" Elphaba turned away from her, not ready to give up yet. "I just worry about you and want the best for you. You know that and after what Fiyero's done to me… well I don't want him hurting you like a bit jerk."

Elphaba turned back to face her, one eyebrow raised high in her most famed facial expression besides her smirk or death glare, she no longer felt angry at her friend but still that twinge of annoyance that cried to put her in line again.

"He's not a jerk he's my boyfriend and your friend."

Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Fine, what ever, moving on. Now can I brush your hair before Boq's little party for…well… I suppose everyone calls us 'the Charmed Circle'?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but made a sign with one hand that Galinda took to mean 'go ahead'. Elphaba really didn't have the heart to tell her it was just a twitch.

Squealing, Galinda set to work, running the brush through Elphaba's tresses with a smile, happily chattering on about things that had nothing to do with anything (_much less this story_)before suddenly stopping and clapping her hands in a classic Galinda (and Cropett) style, with another squeal.

"Oh Elphie! I just had the most fundickle idea!"

'_Fundickle'? where the hell did that come from?_ Elphabacursed her roommates foul defiling of the Ozian language. "I have decided that tonight, Miss Thropp. You. are going. To get pissed out of your head!" Galinda giggled "and all. Because. Of. Me!"

Elphaba's eyes widened, flashes of the last time(and first) that she has ever got drunk, the dancing, the drinking, the kissing of Fiyero, the games, the stumbling, the waking up with sharpie marker pen all over her face and a giggling Galinda and ShenShen.

Never. Never again, she swore, the damned pen took her three weeks to remove with her oils.

"Not going to happen"

Galinda's eyes flashed mischievously, a wicked grin on her face.

"Chicken?" she asked, proceeding to make clucking noises, this caused Elphaba much annoyance, which Galinda knew too well. Nobody called Elphaba chicken.

"Alright" she caved all too quickly with a glare, a malicious smile creeping onto her sharp features, the only way she was going down was if Galinda went down with her. "Galinda, you want me drunk? Then I challenge you to a drinking duel!"

Galinda's eyes flashed horror. If there was one person who held their liquor worse than Elphaba, was Galinda Upland…

Almost 5 hours later, within the living area to Boq's shared apartment, the two girls sat facing one another, downing shots in a furious manner. The party had already seemed to die down somewhat, but the chaos was evident all around them, pillows and empty bottles and all sorts of rubbish littered Boq's floor, whilst the munchkin himself lay passed out beside the rubble, much like Elphaba's own prince charming, who hugged a pillow tightly, a small smile on his gorgeous face.

Already bored, the famed Cropett or better known as Crope and Tibbett, the biggest gay men on campus, had decided to run off together somewhere, no doubt to shag like animals, much the same as the two rich girls ShenShen and Pfannee were doing just within the confines of the bathroom. It had come as a great surprise to find that both girls in Galinda's click were gay and bigger still that they were dating.

Even Galinda had seemed shocked at the discovery, despite having known them for so long and so well. Yet now as the most disturbifying noises filtered through from beneath the door, there was no doubt they were in fact an item and screwing.

Wide-eyed Galinda whispered loudly to Elphaba, fear or disgust or some other emotion written in her blue eyes.

"w-what do you think they are doing in there Elphie?"

At this point it would be fair to say that Elphaba neither knew nor cared, as her eyes drifted lovingly over Fiyero. Her Fiyero.

His dark brown hair tussled and messy fell just onto his neck, his dimples formed perfectly as a smile crossed his sleeping features. Although she wouldn't admit it Elphaba had always been a sucker for dimples. His perfect tan almost seeming to glow, making him look like a god, even in sleep. The only thing missing, to make the image he portrayed perfect were his startling midnight blue eyes, which currently his sleeping lids covered.

"He's so cute when he sleeps…" she mumbled before realising it.

Galinda rolled her eyes for what seemed like the billionth time. "Quit with the lovey-dovey, we're seeing who can last longest." Picking up their shot glasses, Galinda poured the shots expertly, already having done it three times before. "On three" she said, handing Elphaba her shot glass.

Rolling her own eyes this time, Elphaba mumbled a dull 'okay' although there was no point, because immediately Galinda began her count.

"One, two, two and a half…" her super sweet voice dragging out the 'half' expertly to annoy her without fail.

Impatient, Elphaba yelled out. "Three!" swigging back the foul liquid "it tastes like cat piss" she licked her lips pulling a face, a glance at Galinda said much the same.

"You know what cat piss tastes like?" the blonde subconsciously shuffled away from Elphaba, an apprehensive look crossing her beautiful face.

"No" Elphaba narrowed her eyes, _the thought and nerve! _"But I can imagine"

Galinda gave a giant shrug "You tipsy yet?" she asked foolishly, to answer truthfully, Elphaba was quite sure she was, at least on the inside and she wanted nothing more than to stop this silly game and go to bed. Well there may have been one thing she wanted more…

"Nope" Elphaba muttered, trying to sound it, whilst slyly casting a glance to her sleeping lover.

"Me neither." Galinda gave a big hiccup between her speech, which ruined the effect entirely, Elphaba was sure that the blonde was almost certainly on her way to being completely smashed. "Did I tell you you're pretty?" Yup definitely smashed.

"No…" Elphaba said carefully.

"Well you are…" Galinda giggled before pouring another shot, which both drank quickly. The liquid burning its way down her throat, caused Elphaba to feel somewhat ill, she knew her limits well and she was sure she'd just reached it.

"blegh!" Galinda pulled a face, signalling that she too had perhaps reached her limit. "I hate this stuff" the blonde subsequently pushed their glasses away rather than reaching for another.

Sighing, Elphaba leaned back on her hands.

"I'm actually bored. Getting you drunk takes time." she mumbled, unsure if she had actually understood.

Galinda gave another hiccup which shook through her tiny body like an earthquake, and pointed around them to the almost empty room. "Well most of the people have cleared off." She hiccupped again "and your entertainment has fallen asleep." As though on cue, Fiyero let off a tiny, but cute, snore. "Him and Shorty" Galinda mumbled.

Looking again at her gorgeous boyfriend, Elphaba felt a sudden pang to have him in the land of the coherent.

"I want Fiyero to wake up" she said without meaning to, her brain not one hundred percent there due to its alcohol induced stupor.

"Oh no!" Galinda threw a pillow at the other girls head; quickly Elphaba dodged the incoming projectile with the slightest of difficulty. Said pillow flew widely and smacked into the sleeping Boq, who rolled over and snuggled it closer.

"You two are not screwing in here! And the bathroom is occupied!" Galinda's blunt words brought a deep blush to Elphaba's cheeks which she quickly turned to anger.

"We do not 'screw' we make love!" she snapped defensively before adding "and I don't want to right now… I just want him awake."

A small part of her did want to though, very much, the small part that always wanted him, ever since the day he'd first kissed her and held her and touched her the way she'd never have dreamed to be touched.

And yet she could only ever have imagined him being the one to do any form of intimate touch with her consent. She could never imagine or bear to think of anyone besides him. He completed her, made her less empty and there was no way that could ever be replaced.

The noise from within the bathroom became louder suddenly, sparking Elphie from her musings. Somewhat annoyed yet pleased before taking an unwanted stroll through memory lane, Elphaba grumbled loudly.

"Keep it down in there!"

"Hypocrite" Galinda mumbled, gaining a small devilish smile before beginning a rather good impression of Elphaba in her most vulnerable state. "Oh Fiyero PLEASE!!!"

Feeling her cheeks darken, it only became worse as finally a groggy, sleepy, adorably sexy Fiyero opened his eyes sitting up slightly. "Please what?" he asked. Unsure if he knew it had been Galinda impersonating her or is he thought it had been her, Elphaba opted to subtly change the subject, now that her wonderfully swankified boyfriend was awake just as she'd wished.

"Finally you wake up" she smirked, trying to play cool even as Fiyero's face lit up into a wonderful smile as he moved closer to her, wrapping his arm round her waist.

"Hey Fabala-Fae, are you still sober darling?" he asked, his voice husky in her ear from sleep and other things.

"Yes I am…" that woozy feeling "I'm perfectly sober" LIER!

"That's a shame…" Fiyero whispered, warm breath tickling her ear, as his lips brushed against her ear ever so slightly. Oh he knew exactly how to turn her on… "You're hot when you're tipsy" he mumbled winking, before capturing her mouth in a wonderful kiss.

Yet instinctively, Elphaba pulled backed, the compliment (or half compliment) being left as a trick of her walled up heart. "No I'm not" she blushed back, the remains of the taste of his lips sending her heart fluttering.

"Yes you are, now be quiet and let me kiss you" he reached forward and pulled her towards him, and drew her lips to his own in another electrifying kiss. This time Elphaba parted her lips slightly allowing him to deepen the kiss, his tongue caressing the inside of her mouth sweetly.

Vaiguely she heard Boq mumble something in his sleep about a Cat Suit and also Galinda's voice cutting in with…

"It's not fair, you get Fiyero and I get stuck with shorty over there." Huffing and crossing her arms in an expression that could have been sadness or anger, Elphaba wasn't clear as Fiyero took all her attention, his kiss making her feel slightly weak and light headed.

"Ah!" Boq wailed "its touching me!!!" Galinda cast Elphaba another malicious glare, Elphaba was sure of it, she practically felt the blonde's baby blues burrowing into her flesh, yet as she tried to pull away Fiyero carefully held her in place, kissing her harder and allowing his hand to move slowly along her side, sending tingles through her entire body. _Sweet Oz he knew how to control her_, although she would never admit, she quite liked being at his mercy. Waving a hand at Galinda, Elphaba prayed she would take the hint and find some other source of amusement, when suddenly Fiyero's hand snaked up to almost but not quite cup her left breast, Elphaba couldn't help the moan that escaped her, the other things in the room once again becoming non existent…

Galinda picked up a glass of what she hoped was water and threw the clear liquid on the sleeping munchkin, not that she really wanted him awake. She just wanted someone to keep her mind off of…

Boq shot up screeching loudly "DON'T PUT YOUR FINGER THERE!" before registering he was in fact awake and speaking to Galinda. Instantly he flushed bright red, straightening up his wet hair.

"Don't put your finger where?!" Galinda cried in alarm, although not entirely sure why, being that it was the strange and 'fun to look at' Boq. "Help me. Unnamed God help me." she mumbled as the munchkin flushed like a beet, staring at her like a piece of meat, his thick Munchkinland accent shining through in waves as he spoke shyly.

"No-nowhere miss Galinda"

Rolling her eyes, Galinda chose to direct her attention to her green friend and her boyfriend.

"Will you stop eating his face?!" Galinda yelled rudely, shattering some of the moment as Elphaba and Fiyero parted panting lightly, lips swollen. Smiling, Elphaba never let her gaze drift as she picked a throw pillow up and hurled it in the general direction of the Blonde, thus instead hitting Boq square in the face. Fiyero smiled back at her oblivious, showing perfect pearly whites.

"How can I not?" she mumbled "he's so yummy" kissing his nose softly in the sweet gesture both seemed to implore whilst finding the other incredibly cute. Although how or why he found her cute was baffling to say the least.

With a wink and a smile Fiyero piped up with a very charming (note the sarcasm), "well you, Miss Elphaba, taste of booze" Narrowing her eyes, she thwacked him on the arm, causing him to grin again. At her cry of "gee thanks" he wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her cheek, apologising and saying silently he didn't mean it. Elphaba's glare dissolved and she leaned into him lightly.

"Ah hem" Galinda coughed slightly, catching the attention of all within the room. "I want to play a game. Truth or Dare!" she declared dramatically, voice strong and only slightly slurred "I am so bored, I could eat Elphaba's hat." Fiyero chuckled lightly in her ear at Galinda's silliness.

"Okay, sounds fair… just a sex…" Elphaba's eyes suddenly widened at her mistaken word, horrified, whilst Fiyero held a wolfish grin, wriggling his eyebrows to the others within the room. "Oh… I um... mean … um Second." She flushed before calling for the other girls to join them.

"Just a sex?" Galinda asked one expertly plucked eyebrow raised high as the other two entered rather flustered. "Is that all you can think about?"

Elphaba felt her cheeks darken again.

"I don't blame her… not with a guy like me" Fiyero winked completely playful, causing Elphaba only slight discomfort.

"Oh that's right, Your Kinkiness." Galinda replied dryly, nose held high in the air, beautiful blonde curls round her face shaping it nicely, her blue eyes shining brightly.

Beside her Boq ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Okay, somewhat scared" he mumbled, drawing Galinda's attention to him immediately and thus the game began.

"Boq, truth or dare?" she asked sweetly battering her eyelids.

"Um… truth… no dare…no yes…truth!" the munchkin babbled, something that always seemed to happen around the popular girl, it was almost quite sickening to witness.

"Is the rest of you as short as your height?"

Elphaba felt a cackle escape her lips as Boq's face fell drastically and the others stifled chuckles of their own. ShenShen, the redhead with startlingly beautiful Green eyes held a dainty hand over her mouth to keep from giggling, and Elphaba was sure that she would pass out from the strain.

Boq narrowed his eyes "you would know" he said frostily, causing a ripple of gasps through the room.

"No." Elphaba couldn't help the gasp of air from her lips as she tried hard to overcome the shock.

Galinda blushed slightly, confirming it. Suddenly Elphaba felt a pang, why hadn't Galinda told her? Frowning Elphaba examined the girl before her with a new light, slightly insulted. Weren't best friends supposed to tell each other everything? Not that Elphaba could talk about sharing secrets…

"I was tipsy I wouldn't know." Galinda shrugged "your go"

Boq glanced around, eyes resting on Fiyero with a malicious smile "Fiyero, truth or dare?"

Fiyero smiled confidently, oozing style "Dare" he cast a wink her way before glancing at the Munchkinlander challengingly. "Give me your best shot little man"

"Dare you to hump that lamp"

A sinking feeling, Elphaba turned away from the spectacle her boyfriend created as of course, Fiyero would never turn down a dare.

Noticing her embarrassment, Fiyero stopped and sat back down, pulling her close to him again.

"A dares a Dare sweetheart..." he muttered, wrapping his arms round her small waist. "Galinda truth or dare?"

Galinda's smile never faltered as confidently she tossed her hair. "Dare"

"Dare you to kiss ShenShen" he looked at Pfanee, the brunette with brown eyes and a sickly sweet smile. "If that's okay with Pfanee"

The brunette giggled happily, throwing her hand out slightly, watching her movements and the way she looked at Fiyero, Elphaba couldn't help but be suspicious of her new found sexual preference.

"Snog away dearies" she hardly seemed to take notice, yet still hung on tight to ShenShen's hand. Galinda's cheeks burned into a blush as ShenShen moved to kiss her, as soon as their lips met, Boq's eyes widened considerably, whilst beside her Fiyero shifted slightly.

"Yike" she heard him mutter and couldn't help the eye roll.

A second later Galinda pulled away, face slightly flushed with a huge smile on her lips.

"Okay boys you've had your fun" she giggled "I believe it's my turn" meeting her eyes, Elphaba felt her stomach clench lightly, Galinda's eyes sparkled with mischief "Elphie, truth or dare?"

Biting her lip, Elphaba couldn't help the feeling of horror as to what the source of pure evil in angels disguise could cook up for her, she knew Galinda would not go easy that would be something very unlike the blonde.

"Um… truth?" she said, Fiyero's arm tightened lightly around her waist.

There was that evil grin again. "Kinkiest thing Fiyero has ever done?" _that would be why_

Elphaba felt a damned blush take over as Fiyero shuffled position again, his arm falling to reach for the bottle of vodka and an empty shot glass.

"W-well…" Elphaba stuttered "Everything with him is um…" she stumbled over her words, wishing very much that she could be swallowed up by the ground until the end of time when her embarrassment would finally have ceased.

"You picked Truth, You've got to answer!" Elphaba glared at the true form of the devil; quickly she snatched Yero's shot away and downed it herself. Pulling a face, she looked down at her hands, the blush intensifying as beside her Fiyero downed his own newly poured and un-stolen shot.

"Well" she began, plucking up her courage" "there was one thing… um… well you know and there were oils of sorts and a w-wall and um-some other stuff…"

Galinda burst suddenly into a big fit of giggles "your go…" the giggles intensified, as the others chuckled lightly all save Elphaba and Fiyero finding her confession humours. Elphaba sank down lower. "Wow, are you blushing?" Galinda asked dumbly.

Quickly Elphaba's hands flew to cover her face, never had she felt so embarrassed. She hated the feeling of weakness that always followed behind the emotion.

"No" she mumbled as the laughter intensified, Pfanee fell over on to her side chuckling harder than the others, with Galinda close behind.

Elphaba wished death would come soon when suddenly she felt two strong arms encircle her from behind, pulling her closer.

"It's okay Fae." Fiyero's voice whispered in her ear, causing a strange sense of calm to overcome her. "You're adorable when you blush" his lips met the back of her neck sweetly, sending a shiver down her spine. She felt small goosebumps where Fiyero kissed her, suddenly the laughter didn't matter anymore, again he managed to distract her, and sweet Oz what a sweet distraction it was, she felt a shiver run through her as he guided his lips from her neck to her jaw to her ear and back. Expertly knowing just what she liked and where. She couldn't suppress her moan as he grazed his teeth lightly along the joint of her neck and spine; she quivered slightly from the pleasure. And this was only their open relationship…

"ewwww" Galinda pulled a face.

"Just cos' you're jealous" Elphaba pulled a tongue at her, feeling Fiyero chuckle against her rather than hearing him.

Galinda coughed lightly, looking away before commenting once more "Your go"

"Oh Goodie" Elphaba muttered sarcastically "Actually I want to ask you something Galinda, truth or dare?"

Galinda gave a smile "dare" with another 'toss toss.'

Elphaba thought a moment, the idea hitting her hard as she chose her words as carefully as possible. "I dare you… to kiss everyone in the room you would want to… shag!" _Oh Bollocks, so much for choosing her words_…

"Did you just say shag?" Galinda's mouth flew open wide in shock or horror, Elphaba wasn't entirely sure which.

"Yes I did, didn't I?" Elphaba remarked, turning it into a smirk, as though she'd intended the rude slang for sexual relations.

"Yes um…" Galinda stood up suddenly and moved across the circle stopping just before her, almost before Elphaba knew what was happening, Galinda's lips were on hers, hard.

Eyes wide, she tried to understand the weird sensation she felt. It was like something she couldn't describe and all she knew was she really didn't like it. Unable to take it any longer, Elphaba pulled away.

It wasn't that she was homophobic or anything, far from it, it was just the idea of Galinda wanting her in that way, especially with the complicated feelings of Fiyero, things were REALLY confusing. Blinking back her shock Elphaba coughed lightly as Fiyero's arm tightened around her almost threateningly, not to her but most certainly anyone looking at the pair it clearly read.

HANDS OFF! MINE.

"Okay" she began voice high from shock. "Anyone else?" Galinda blushed and shook her head, although Elphaba could have sworn she saw the blonde cast a glance towards ShenShen. "Your turn then…"

"WAAAAIT a minute" Fiyero spoke up, voice sounding quite un-amused "You want to screw _MY_ girlfriend" he emphasised the 'my' rather prominently, and Elphaba suppressed the urge to remind him that although they were together, she was no ones property, although the idea of belonging to him was just so damn tempting. Hell who was she kidding? He owned her heart completely, why couldn't he be a little bit possessive?

At the silence Fiyero suddenly changed tactics, that wall he'd perfected coming up quickly, although Elphaba could see right through him as he smiled cheekily. "Hmm, that could be quite hot"

"FIYERO TIGELAAR!" Elphaba swatted his arm lightly, partly to signify that 'that' would not be happening anytime soon. This caused him to pout slightly, but off his real smile she knew the point was made, his grip lessoned slightly.

Wasting no time, Galinda quickly started the game again.

"Fiyero, truth or dare?"

Fiyero snapped back to the present, sizing the blonde up before answering "dare" confidently.

Elphaba couldn't help but raise an amused eyebrow. "Is that all you can say?"

Fiyero smiled back cheekily. His trade mark princely smile. "I do like a challenge" he winked.

Rolling her eyes at his double meaning, she poked him neatly in the ribs with a thin nimble finger before returning her attention to Galinda, a hard task considering she had just drawn her own attention to Fiyero's well toned body…

"Dare you to get Elphaba to… moan your name, three minutes starting now once you're in the bathroom!" A bitter tone filled the blonde girl's voice, yet Elphaba hardly took notice, the implications of what she had just said setting in.

"What?!"

"You heard the girl!" Fiyero jumped up, pulling her to her feet with him, his over excitement clear that he in fact, liked the implications of what Galinda had said "lets get you moaning Miss Elphaba." he lead her into the bathroom and quickly closed the door.

"Time starts now!" Galinda called after.

Leaning against the counter, whilst Fiyero stood in front of her, kissing her neck softly yet again, Elphaba plucked up the courage to speak her mind.

"Fiyero… I'm not comfortable with this… I mean, it's almost now like they're watching us and its too weird…"

Quickly Fiyero pulled back, his eyes serious as a hand gently found its way to her cheek.

"We don't have to do it… we'll wait 3 minutes and then I'll do my forfeit" he smiled at her reassuringly, melting her heart all over again. This was the side of Fiyero she loved most, the caring, gentle side that held nothing to do with the competitive, princely charm of his rich boy persona, this was Fiyero, just being himself.

"You'd do that?"

His smile widened "anything for you darling" he leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, causing a ripple effect on Elphaba who couldn't help the smile that filled her face.

To anyone who really looked they would realise just how beautiful that smile was.

"Ah!" he cried triumphantly "there's that beautiful smile" his finger tapped her nose lightly, causing Elphaba to giggle.

It was strange because one would never imagine Elphaba to do something so girly as to giggle, and yet around Fiyero she couldn't help it. The most adorable giggle always fount its way out of her mouth and Fiyero felt extremely privileged and proud to know that that giggle was meant just for him. Astounding, someone like her, falling for someone like him.

"You really are something special you know that?" Elphaba smiled rather shyly.

"I certainly am…" he mused softly, before Elphaba pulled him into a kiss, this one soft yet so full of love. And all for him.

Almost too soon she pulled back, "thank you"

"I love you" the words often found their way of slipping out when she was near, and when she wasn't they plagued his thoughts. Who would have thought? Fiyero Tigelaar, the biggest playboy in Oz, madly and deeply in love with this gorgeous green girl, so much so that there was never any question; he wanted to stay with her forever.

She leaned forward and whispered softly in his ear, the six words that he found himself living for since the moment she'd first said them, six words that meant the world to him.

"I love you, Yero my hero."

Fiyero couldn't resist anymore, holding her tightly, he nuzzled her neck softly. Taking in the smell of her she always smelled so damn good, like vanilla and passion fruit. As he began getting into it, he felt himself growing more and more electrified by the want of her.

"Times up" Galinda screamed through the door, slicing the mood in half. Fiyero still couldn't believe what he was sure Galinda was feeling towards his Elphaba, the looks, the way she spoke, the kissing, it was almost too baffling, his ex falling for his current(and hopefully future and everything in between) it was far too strange.

Pulling away, he heard Elphaba grumble under her breath.

"Back to the Lions den then"

"The cute fuzzy Lion who wants to shag you" he winked at her.

Elphaba's gaze narrowed. "Shush it, she's just a bit confused."

_Thank Oz_, he thought, as they left the confines of the bathroom, he was sure there was almost no chance of her running off with Galinda, almost…

"Now" Pfanee began as they returned to the room, "you have to forfeit and that" she smiled wolfishly "is my job, I dare you to… hmmm…" the slightly less than smart girl placed a thoughtful finger to her lip, thinking up some form of forfeit.

"Oh Sweet Oz "he heard Elphaba mumble as Pfanee seemed to find an adequate forfeit, at least in her eyes.

"To make out with Elphaba in front of us for 30 seconds!" she squealed as though it were the most scandalacious thing in the world. If only she had the slightest idea what they got up to most nights…

Casting a glance at Elphaba, her face seemed unreadable; he knew all to well how she did not appreciate public displays of affection. In front of Boq and Galinda was one thing, but add in the two most bitchy girls in Shiz, well that was enough to turn anyone the wrong way.

"No" he said quickly just as to his complete shock, Elphaba said

"Ooh something I'll enjoy too"

This caused a small conundrum in his act of selfless braverism to stand up for not being perved over by this lot.

"What?" Pfanee mumbled back at them confused.

Fiyero took a deep breath, "not unless Elphaba is happy, are you darling?" he turned his gaze towards her, watching her for any sign of discomfort. Slowly she nodded her head with a small smile. "Good" he smiled, sitting back down in the circle before patting his lap suggestively. Truth be told, he loved having her in his arms and on his lap, he just couldn't get close enough to her even if she was pressed against him. _Sweet Oz you're whipped!_ His mind screamed at him as Elphaba looked down at him, slightly amused. "Come on then Fabala-Fae"

The moment the words left his mouth he saw the change in her, the realisation of what she'd agreed to do whilst Boq and the others watched on with beady eyes, clear in her eyes. Yet still she perched delicately onto his lap, turning her face to his, she offered him a weak smile.

"Here goes" he thought he heard her mutter.

Smiling, he felt her arms loop around his neck as she moved closer.

"Love you" he couldn't help but say she he pulled her into a passionate yet filled with tenderness, kiss.

Slowly her lips parted and Fiyero did not hesitate to slip his tongue into her mouth once more, loving the feel of her pressed against him, her mouth welcoming him.

Outside the bubble that was the two, Fiyero distantly heard the others communicating.

"Anyone else want to say Aw?" Boq asked foolishly.

"shhhh" ShenShen hissed.

"just cos' it turns you on" Pfanee muttered.

Lifting his hand, Fiyero waved it about to silence them, as Elphaba's own hands found their way into his hair and along his cheek, her nerves gone now, to which Fiyero felt happy, the kiss was soon becoming electrifying to him and he was sure that any moment he would have to exit the room and take a cold shower, or, he thought, even better, take Elphaba along with him.

He was now dimly aware of Galinda's uncomfortable movements and shifts, as the kiss broke momentarily, needing air but not ready to stop, Fiyero began picking up where he left off, kissing her down her neck, her gloriously sensual neck.

"mmm" he mumbled as he continued.

Boq quietly cleared his throat "times um…"

"Times Up." Galinda snapped, but Fiyero chose to ignore her, finding that Elphaba was still much too tempting. his lips moved down her throat towards her collarbone this elected a blissful yet quiet moan from the Emerald girl's lips, he lived for those moans…

"AHEM!" Galinda said loudly, seemingly annoyed.

After a moment, in which Elphaba's breathing had become harder, she gently pushed him off, placing her fingers to his lips. Fiyero resisted the urge to kiss those fingers…

"Yero, stop" she said quietly.

Despite the fact that disappointment sunk in, he smiled. Quickly the disappointment disappeared. "okay sweetheart" he held his arms around her tightly, holding her in place on his lap, pleased to find she did not fight to get off but rather shifted position and leaned into him happily.

2My go" he said but Galinda shook her head.

"Nope, your forfeit, Elphie's go"

"It is?" Elphaba asked shakily, her hand running along the back of her neck "Pfanee truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever been in love?" Fiyero felt pride swell as Elphaba glanced at him on these words, placing her hand above his own as it rested on her waist. He felt like the most privileged man in Oz.

"Um... I well... okay, okay!" she proceeded to blush profusely and squeal "I love ShenShen, okay happy?" the other girl choked.

"You lo—okay, who's for another round of booze?" ShenShen called quickly, grabbing another bottle.

"ME!" Galinda smiled.

The rest shook their heads.

"soooo" Boq said too loudly over the awkward silence.

"My go, ShenShen, truth of dare?"

"Dare me" the red head said sitting back down with a bottle of neat Vodka in hand.

"To do what?" Pfanee asked stupidly.

"That's the point you have to think about it."

"I dare you to um… I don't know"

"Guys this is a stupid game. Let's do something else" Elphaba spoke up through the building tension.

"I know!" Galinda squeaked "Let's play… Spin the bottle!" she toss tossed smiling and placing an empty bottle on the floor, to Fiyero's disappointment, Elphaba climbed off his lap to sit beside him, ready to play the game.

"Who wants to go first?" Galinda smiled.

"I'll do it!" Boq mumbled, spinning said bottle.

"Don't land on me" Galinda crossed her fingers as the bottle slowed.

Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, Fiyero thought as the bottle came to a gentile halt, right in front of him.

Boq's eyes widened in horror.

Cringing at the mere thought, Fiyero put up his hands in disgust.

"I DON'T swing for the other side."

"Tha-that so didn't count" Boq mumbled, spinning the bottle again.

To Fiyero's utmost horror, the bottle once again stopped on him, around them the girls all held amused smiles.

"Third time lucky?" Fiyero asked. No prayed.

"yeah man" Boq coughed, puffing out his chest in an attempt to look more manly as again he spun and again it landed on Fiyero.

"IS THIS THING RIGGED?!" Boq screamed at the bottle in desperation.

"Fuck" Fiyero muttered, the idea of kissing Boq was horrifying for one thing, Boq was like a giant Fop wanting to come out and for another it was just wrong!

Suddenly unable to hold it in, Elphaba began to cackle loudly, falling backwards onto the floor with her laugher.

Annoyed, Fiyero glared at her.

"What's so funny?!"

"You have to kiss him!" she heaved "can't spin the bottle more than three times!" she dissolved into more laughter to which the others soon joined in, all save Fiyero and Boq, laughing uncontrollably.

Rolling his eyes, Fiyero gave one last glare at them all "FINE!" before yanking Boq into a quick kiss and even faster pushing him away, without a thought Fiyero downed a shot to remove the vile taste of the other boy's lips.

Suddenly he hated everyone in the room for making do that.

Beside him Elphaba sat up, laughter over, she looked at him with love and sympathy.

"aww heart" she began melting his heart again. Okay maybe he didn't hate_ everyone_ in the room.

"Can I get a kiss to make me forget that one?" he asked with a pout.

Within a second, Elphaba's lips met his, quickly replacing the foul taste of Boq with the sweet taste of her.

"That was disgusting!" Boq muttered, wiping his mouth with distaste.

Pulling away from Elphaba, who was still smiling quite widely in amusement, Fiyero bravely reached for the bottle.

"My turn" he smiled, causing Elphaba to snicker beside him.

"With any luck, you'll get Boq—"he whipped his head round to glare at his girlfriend, with a glare so intense she backed up her words with"what? Too soon for jokes?" she smiled at him with a wink. Only she could make such a joke at his expense and still manage to make his heart beat just that little bit faster at the same time. Shaking his head, Fiyero spun the bottle, which to his complete disappointment landed on none other than Galinda.

"Great, a guy and my Ex. Must be my lucky night."

Across the circle Galinda rolled her eyes. "I'm not exactly thrilled about it either" she flicked her fingers out examining her well manicured nails.

"If it helps…." Elphaba leaned forward and whispered in his ear something she knew would make him smile a whole lot. _Sweet Oz he couldn't wait till later…_

Quickly he kissed Galinda, then moved back to his place, pulling Elphaba close again, nuzzling noses with her sweetly, never in all his years growing up as an almost womanizing airhead had he ever imagined to find someone he wouldn't be embarrassed to do such things with, she seemed to bring out this thing in him which made him forget about others and their thoughts and only think of her. There were so many things he still wanted to do with her, to show her, he wanted to constantly be cute with her. There was just something about her. Although for obvious reasons he couldn't be 100% sure for definite but he was almost sure she was the one, the person everyone always said was out there for everyone, that person who meant the world. Smiling widely, he said softly "I love you" strange how he never tired of saying those words.

"I love you too" she whispered so softly under her breath. _One day_, Fiyero thought, _One day I'll get her to say those words out loud enough for everyone to hear_.

"Right then." Galinda said loudly breaking the moment again, she spun the bottle.

A mix of emotions rushed through him, annoyance, anger, jealousy; fear… as the bottle pointed squarely to his Elphaba. Galinda's eyes grew wide as Fiyero's stomach churned, waiting for Elphaba's reaction.

"This is getting to be a habit huh?" she raised an eyebrow at the blonde who squirmed slightly under her gaze, shrugging.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?"

Elphaba leaned across the circle, a look of indifference on her face, as slowly she pulled Galinda into a kiss, Fiyero watched in horror as Galinda appeared to suppress a moan, a smile on his face as Elphaba pulled away, instantly spinning the bottle without a word, her face appeared to show how uncomfortable she was. Understandable when one kissed their best friend.

Boq appeared to pale quite fast as the bottle stopped on him, Elphaba's eyes widened in horror. "okay." She muttered, clearly unhappy with the result.

"yike" Galinda mumbled "the Green Girl and Munchkin Boy"

"Shut up" Pfanee said out of nowhere.

"this is awkward" Elphaba said slowly, Fiyero was almost sure that this awkwardness Elphaba felt was from having grown up with Boq as her friend, as well as the fact that it was Boq, and who wanted to kiss that? Fiyero winced at the memory.

"Just kiss him ya big lump!" Galinda rolled her eyes at Elphaba's hesitation.

"It's fine." Fiyero said softly, as Elphaba glanced his way nervously. In truth, he had a bigger problem with her kissing Galinda than he did Boq. The pleading look in her eyes however, stated clearly that of kissing the two, she found Galinda the lesser of two evils.

"okay." She mumbled moving to kiss Boq, who leaned in.

Millimetres from the kiss, Boq suddenly pulled back.

"yer know what? I cant, this is too weird. I've known Elphaba for far too long."

Galinda gained a wicked glint in her eye. Fiyero felt a sinking feeling.

"forfeit, you kiss Fiyero again."

The munchkin glanced momentarily from Fiyero to Elphaba, considering his options before exclaiming "Come here Miss Elphie!" and kissing her far too eagerly for Fiyero's liking.

Pulling away Elphaba tried hard not to gag, her face pale, horror in her eyes, she sat back down.

"Want me to take the taste away darling?" he asked softly, running a hand through her hair and shooting a glare at Boq and Galinda for good measure. Silently, Elphaba nodded giving the impression of a nodding dog toy, like his younger brother had once owned.

Quickly Fiyero pulled her to him and kissed her hard.

To which Boq exclaimed "hey!" in insult.

Looking at the Munchkin, Fiyero shrugged, as Elphaba beside him pulled a face. "No offence, but you're a TERRIBLE kisser dude." Boq opened his mouth to object only to be silenced by Elphaba cringing.

"I can still taste him!"

Fiyero chuckled as her nose crinkled in disgust. "Why do you think I drank a shot after?" he held out his glass now filled again with more liquid and handed it to her.

"Gimmie!" she gulped down quickly.

Just as Galinda had another epiphany, "OH Idea!" she squealed "let's modify the game, spin the bottle but we have to do body shots off the one it lands on!" she said with great flourish, getting the lime and salt from Lurline only knew where.

"I-I don't know Galinda." Elphaba stuttered, uncertainty lacing her voice.

"Why not? It's not water" Galinda said stupidly. Clearly oblivious to Elphaba's uncertainty.

"I know but, we're… don't you think we've taken it far enough?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Fiyero realised what her reluctance was about, he felt so stupid. Why hadn't he realised it before? Her entire posture screamed discomfort. Elphaba had never liked public displays and she hated to be touched, and within this circle, it was not just him, already she had stretched her limits with others by a mile, placing her discomforts behind one of her walls and all to make them happy no doubt.

Fiyero felt guilty suddenly for allowing things to go so far with the others, and yet he still wanted to take part, he still wanted to have fun, he wanted so badly to do this to her…

"No" ShenShen cried "I haven't been kissed yet!"

"I can remedy that!" Pfanee grabbed her and kissed her.

Ignoring them completely, Elphaba moved to get up.

Before he knew what he was doing, Fiyero pulled her closer to him; placing his arms around her he kissed her neck softly.

"Fae, please can you give this a try? It's sexy and anyone's lands on you besides me, they can't do it." Elphaba paused, looking as though she had something to say, but then she deflated, looking at him with a small smile and nod. "That alright Galinda?" Fiyero cast her a glance that warned her not to disagree, Fiyero would not have Elphaba pushed into something she did not want, it was enough to put Elphaba through this situation to begin with, but in truth there was only one person he wanted to do anything off of, without her in the game that would not be possible.

Galinda frowned unhappily; Slight annoyance crossed her face as he asked.

"Fine" she mumbled, looking away angry "I don't care."

Elphaba shot Fiyero a sceptical look but nodded her head anyway to signal it was alright. She'd play for him.

"I say Galinda goes first" Fiyero smiled, enjoying the glare she shot him very much. Triumphantly Fiyero laced his fingers with Elphaba's, happier still as Galinda shot him an even stronger death glare, spinning the bottle again, this time it landed squarely in front of Pfanee, who laid back accordingly, pulling up her top.

"I am so glad I didn't where a dress" she mumbled before Galinda shoved a lime wedge into her mouth, pouring the salt down her front, licking it off accordingly and downing the shot before taking the lime out of Pfanee's mouth.

Galinda cast a hopeful look towards Elphaba.

"See Elphie it's easy."

Elphaba lifted her chin defiantly towards her friend, like the true strong spirit she was.

"I'm still not doing it Galinda and you can't make me"

Galinda pouted slightly the hopeful look crushed.

"I was just reassuring you"

Taking a moment, Fiyero reached forward with a smile. "I'll spin" the confidence that Elphaba still remained unmoveable in her choice. Spinning the bottle he prayed to anyone that would listen that the bottle would land on his rather special girl. As it stopped he resisted the urge to jump up and do a victory dance.

Elphaba smiled happily, making it obvious to anyone that she in fact did not want Fiyero doing anything off anyone else. And quite frankly, he didn't mind that, the choices of who were in the circle did not appeal at all, no one but Elphaba ever appealed anymore.

Slowly Elphaba laid back following Pfanee's example and pulling her top up just enough to make Fiyero feel slightly cloudy of mind. Strange how even the most mundane amount of tantalising green flesh could make his head spin. He grinned sweetly, moving towards her, he placed a thoughtful finger to his chin.

"I think you saw how this was done" without a second thought Fiyero tickled her exposed stomach, knowing exactly how sensitive she was and where. This caused her to giggle sweetly, that same giggle only he could elect from her, he smiled inwardly knowing she was all his and how it killed his competition to know that.

Was that what Galinda was? Competition? She was still one of his close friends, and she was so good to Elphaba. So did he really see her as such?

"Fiyero" his name from Elphaba's lips sounding like magic. Galinda, Competition? Nah

He poured the salt neatly along his emerald beauty, taking the lime into his own mouth and placing it into hers with a sweet kiss around the strange fruit then pulling back.

"Have fun Fabala" he smiled, downing his shot fast and eagerly taking his time to lick up the salt, erecting goose bumps upon Elphaba's flesh as he did.

How eagerly he waited for the moment to come when he could do this and many other things to her when they were alone. Just the thought of the last time and he found himself close to a very awkward situation in front of the others, no denying he was finding himself quite excited.

Galinda coughed awkwardly, but Fiyero didn't care, he continued taking his time, electing a blessed moan from Elphaba's lips, so small he was sure he was the only one to have heard it.

Finishing he took the lime from her lips, helping her sit up again and pulling down her top. "See that wasn't so bad."

Elphaba breathed deeply, obviously trying to calm herself. "That's because it's you" she said mid breath.

Fiyero grinned happily, reminded once more of just how much he adored her.

Boq rolled his eyes. "Get a room" he said loudly, breaking whatever spell was being cast between him and his girl.

_Sweet Oz, _if she knew he called her that, even in his head, he would have been in a lot of trouble. Elphaba was a free spirit and was a string believer that one was always their own person, never someone else's. It was part of what attracted him to her, she was not like other girls, she was so much more, not just by looks but by personality and intelligence.

Ever since his first encounter with her, when his driver almost ran her over on his first day at Shiz, Fiyero had felt strangely drawn to her, and even though at first he thought he didn't like her, he some how always knew it was a lie, he always knew that she would be the one to make him fall in love. She brought out something in him, something wonderful and terrifying at the same time.

"You don't have to spin Elphie." Galinda spoke up, shocking them all "Just do the flipping shot off Fiyero. If you don't I fear he may combust." She said bitterly.

_Not true__, _Fiyero thought, he'd just be very, very, very disappointed.

Elphaba cast a strange glance Galinda's way, "what's your problem?" she asked. her voice conveying many different emotions at once, confusion, annoyance, worry. It still amazed him after all this time just how much she still cared for the blonde.

"There isn't one" Galinda stuck her nose in the air, a shallow, upper-class gesture to show she was above argument. "I'm just saying coz I can see he wants you to"

Elphaba looked to him with careful eyes, surveying perhaps, if what Galinda said was true, deciding it was she carefully picked up the things she needed.

Happily Fiyero laid back and exposed his chest, throwing his shirt off completely; _okay maybe he was a little bit excited, could you blame him?!_ He thought catching sight of his beautiful girlfriend again. To spare her, he took the lime between his teeth without her help, to which she looked grateful as it lessoned her work.

Shaking Elphaba poured the salt upon him, quickly her tongue followed suit, which caused a ripple of excitement over Fiyero. He always loved when she did things around his chest usually to or around his blue diamond tribal tattoos, which travelled all the way down his chest and stomach and a little lower than his waistband. Being a prince it was a requirement to have said royal tattoos, but to Fiyero it was a godsend, the way Elphaba always seemed fascinated by them always made him smile.

He shuddered as her tongue continued its travels. He knew she had no idea what she was doing, yet sweet Oz it was turning him on. He fought really hard to keep himself under control rather than just grab her and take her right there…

"About that room…" Fiyero asked, voice thick as another shudder caught him once Elphaba had taken the lime and had her shot. Fiyero sat up, pulling Elphaba close to him so she sat between his legs "can we get one?" he placed a kiss to her neck and prayed to Lurline Yero junior would behave.

"No. My go!" Pfanee giggled and Fiyero felt the urge to strangle her.

"Maybe later" Elphaba replied, glaring daggers at the snobby girl.

Fiyero pulled her even closer so their bodies were touching sweetly, his hand drifted round her and to her leg, her thigh to be exact. "Sooner, rather than later" he breathed in her ear huskily, running his hand up and down her thigh, earning a raised eyebrow from Boq at such intimate movements in such a public room. Elphaba quivered against him.

The bottle was spun again, this time landing on Boq, who threw up his hands in joy.

"Finally! Some action that isn't male or… Elphaba" Boq pulled a face which instantly caused anger to flow through Fiyero's veins, how dare he be so rude about possibly,_ no definitely_, Fiyero though, the most amazing woman in the world.

"Hey!" he yelled making them all jump.

Elphaba's hands clutched his, she moved away to sit beside him again, soothingly running a hand over his arm.

"Yero" she warned, telling him clearly to calm down without the use of words.

"N-no offence intended!" Boq amended fast.

ShenShen rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and do it before Fiyero beats you to death."

Pfanee did the shot off the munchkin without any interest or flourish. "So, just exactly how big are you?"

"Why don't you try and find out?" Boq smirked.

_Smooth_. Fiyero thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes, Munchkins were always such perverts.

"Sorry, girls only type" Pfanee smirked back and Boq deflated.

"Oh… well" Boq looked up hopeful "can I watch? You and ShenShen I mean?" Pfanee glared at him. Fiyero suppressed the urge to laugh at his stupidity.

"No, PERVERT!" ShenShen yelled.

"Your turn Biq" Galinda cut in.

Boq spun the bottle which to his apparent shock and pleasure landed on Galinda, he smiled widely.

Galinda sighed "may as well get this over with" she lay back pulling up her top a bit. "Salt away Munchkin boy" she said emotionless.

Boq began, fumbling and taking his time.

"Take your time!" Shen blurted annoyed.

"You done yet?" Galinda asked around the lime, which sounded like 'Goo run bat?'

"Almost" came Boq's muffled reply.

Fiyero chuckled, whispering in Elphaba's ear, glad to have a distraction such as Boq around.

"I take it I was better than that?"

Elphaba turned and whispered closely into his ear, her breath warm and tickling his ear as she replied "always"

Galinda grumbled "For Ozsake Biq hurry up!" as Boq finally reached the lime bit but still managed to work at a snails pace.

"Lurline Boq, how desperate are you?!" ShenShen asked, Fiyero was beginning to get the impression Shen had a bit of a thing for Galinda.

_Sweet Oz, the love triangles of their Charmed circle._ Only Cropett were safe as a pairing.

"You need some lessons in seduction dude… like how to make a woman melt in…" Fiyero paused to think and mentally count off how long it too with most girls and him "three seconds"

"Oh please Fiyero, you melt me in less…" Elphaba's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment as the words left her mouth, she held a hand to her lips "I-I mean um…"

Fiyero smiled as how cute she always was, if not a little bit naïve at times. Still he loved her for it. So smart and yet so inexperienced with the world, he revelled in the fact that it would be him to teach her such things.

"What? when I do this?" Fiyero kissed her sensitive space between her neck and shoulder blade, causing her to swallow quite hard.

FINALLY Boq finished.

"Thank you!" Galinda glared at him, sitting up she spun the bottle. It landed on Fiyero, causing an odd sensation through him, strange how over a year ago he would have been more than happy for the petite blonde to do shots off him, but now…

"I'm not doing it unless Elphaba's okay with it." _wow he had to be growing up_.

Elphaba opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsure what to say, the look in her eyes clearly said she did not want him to, but she didn't want to ruin everyone else's fun.

"Fae, I wont do it unless you're okay with it" he had to make sure what he read in her emotions was right.

"You-you're a big boy, you don't need me to make decisions for you" she replied.

"Nah" he said "don't want to do body shots off anyone but you" Elphaba smiled gratefully. "Besides Boq just had his tongue on her stomach" Fiyero crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Forfeit" Galinda said happily "you have to do your sex voice." 'Toss Toss'

"Fine" he said simply "if you want to see Miss Elphaba lose the plot completely." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"I do not lose the plot completely" she protested.

"Yes you do Fabala-Fae" he growled sexily, voice slightly deeper and dripping with sex-appeal. Instantly Elphaba shuddered and moved closer to him, her hand resting on _his_ leg now. He smiled in triumph "see what I mean?" he said normally.

"Dude." Boq said in awe.

"My turn" Galinda spun, landing on Elphaba.

Fiyero shook his head, all fun gone from his voice. "Oh no, NO WAY!"

Elphaba shook her head too. "Sorry Lin, not happening."

Galinda crossed her arms in a huff "fine forfeit. Oh I can't be arsed, just do the thing off Fiyero!" she snapped pursing her lips.

"Galinda… are you aright? You're—"Elphaba tried in concern but Galinda snapped again.

"Just do the damned shot off Fiyero!"

Elphaba glanced at her still worried, but none the less moved once again to take the shot off Fiyero…

The moment she began, Fiyero felt that familiar sensation that usually meant either he had to find a cold shower quick, or he was being seduced by Miss Elphaba. He'd happily choose the second any day. He felt his mind go slightly fuzzy as less blood reached his brain.

"I NEED that room Elphaba!" he said unable to control his wondering hand which was now making its way up her blouse.

Elphaba nodded quickly "sorry guys" she got up to her feet, pulling Fiyero along with her "we're out" she pulled him out the door and Fiyero couldn't help but love her more in that moment.

Galinda watched sadly as she two left.

"That didn't last long." She mumbled sadly.

Boq shrugged "what do you expect? Somehow, he's in love."

She turned to glare at him "Shut up Biq"

"BOQ!" he replied annoyed.

"WHAT EVER!" Galinda spat looking away, her disappointment almost too much to bear, she took another shot and another.

"We could still continue" ShenShen said looking at her hopefully.

"Indeed." Pfanee grinned "unless you want a room too?"

ShenShen paused "um…"

"Go" Boq mumbled "its no fun now anyway." Pfanee quickly pulled Shen away.

Galinda downed another shot miserably.

"sooo" Boq said moving closer "its just you and me…"

She glared at him, _Oh Oz, he's right. How pitiful._

She swayed slightly "guess so, I'm going to go back to my room, then it'd just be you."

"bu—" she cut him off.

"Biq, I don't love you. I'm drunk and I don't love you. Find someone else. I'm not interested." She stood up suddenly angry at the Munchkin.

"I… But…You love her." he suddenly said making her look at him again. _How did he know?_

"Yes I do. Now we both understand how it feels don't we? To be rejected?"

"There's a big difference Galinda, Elphaba never lead you to believe there may have been a chance!" Boq stood angry too. "She loves Fiyero!" he stormed out.

"You think I don't know?!" she screamed back "this is your room you prat!"

Boq walked back in "get out!"

"My pleasure" she left, slamming the door behind her.


	2. Soaring

**A/N: Jess: Okay this is posted by me because Alicia still can't work this thing. She annotated most of this and it's amazing! Got to add in, to the wanker who posted a burning review with no explanation. Thank you for showing everyone what will happen when people flame unnecessarily. Your comment will be deleted, constructive words welcome.**

**Anyhu on to her.**

**Ali: This is why this fic is M-rated…Fiyeraba smex! No likey - no ready. Ok you've been warned explicit sexual content coming your way…**

* * *

Soaring

It was silent in the girl's dorm of Shiz, all apart from one room. If you went close enough to door you would hear a gentle gasp or a low moan or a whispered name and even the occasional whimper. These were the sounds of Elphaba and Fiyero making love. They were entwined on Elphaba's bed discarding the rough woollen blanket and stripping themselves of their clothes before tumbling onto the cotton sheets. Elphaba had once decided she would never let anyone ever touch her like this...not after, well, now wasn't the time to think about that. Yet here she was holding Fiyero close to her trying to press herself to him as he planted kiss after kiss on her, those rose bud lips of his teasing her pliant skin. As he pressed his lips to her skin he traced his fingertips down her side following the protrusions of her ribs (oh how he tried to get her to eat more, still he loved her lithe body) and the gentle curve of her hip until it rested on her thigh. He swallowed at the closeness he had to an area she never let him touch.

"I-I love you Elphaba" He murmured his voice thick with arousal when her back arched as he traced her hip bones with his thumb "I love you too Yero My hero…" She whispered, dizzy with need. He dared to go lower just to her inner thigh so close to that heat he longed to touch. but still she stopped him from touching her, placing his fingertips to her mouth she kissed them, resting his hand on her breast before leaning on and kissing the line of muscle from his shoulder to his throat, then down to his tattoos. She had developed a fascination with them, the deep azure blue matching his eyes and contrasting so starkly with her skin. In a way, it made him like her. Marked, different, of another kind. She whispered his name against his skin, tongue darting out to taste the thin sheen of sweat formed by their frenzied worship of each other.

"El-pha-ba" Yero ground out, it was so hard to speak when she did this, that gentle touch of her mouth on his skin, it drove him wild and it took all his restraint not to rush things and make love to her at her preferred languid pace. She pulled herself up, needing him now. She kissed his lips and arched her back as he pulled himself between her thighs, her back arching again as she felt HIM, on her thigh.

"Do you want me?" Yero Murmured pulling her hips down to meet him. She squirmed as he pulled her even closer, she was so close to him being inside her, that thought of him and her as one pulled the answer from her lips "More- than-anything" She gasped as he slipped inside completing her. Her head tipped forward in ecstasy as they began to move her damp forehead and hair brushing his chest. Yero pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at her stooping to kiss her with "Holy Unnamed God!" on his lips. A hot rush of pleasure shot through Elphaba at the change of angle and she bit her plump lower lip, swollen from kisses, before biting his as he pulled her down to meet his own thrusts. His shoulders started to tremble and explicatives she would normally scold him for tumbled form his lips, but she was to busy enjoying herself to care. He pulled her close as she tipped over the edge, the look of utter bliss on her face pulling him over too. Elphaba fought the urge to scream as the hot waves of pleasure ran up her spine the look Yero's face when he let go was exquisite. She finally stilled her hips as he crumpled on top of her, pushing her hair from her eyes and rolling them over so he didn't crush her before planting a chaste kiss on her forehead. "You don't know how beautiful you are, do you?" He was still gasping, as was she and she had to fight to force out the words "I'm only beautiful because you make me beautiful". Yero rolled his eyes, she would never, ever accept she was stunning to him and to those who truly knew her, the ones that could see past the fact she was green and take in the pouting lips, the dark shining eyes and her gleaming hair as dark as polished mahogany. Even he found the green exotic, exciting, different, special, and not abhorrent like the rest of Oz. He grinned up at her flushed face "explain that one to me, all I see is a stunning woman in my arms". She ran her hands through his hair "You'll never understand my sweet" she murmured smiling gently. Yero stretched lightly and rolled onto his back taking her with him "If I understood you-"He stretched his arms and back out before resting a hand around her waist "That would make me insane".

Elphaba cackled. Not many people found that sound harsh, spiraling sound sweet, but he did, and he would find no fault in her. "You're probably right" she grinned widely showing off gleaming white, slightly pointed teeth. "But I love my crazy green girl" Yero nuzzled her shoulder "She's special". Elphaba yawned daintily placing a hand over her mouth. "You really are amazing, you know that?"

Yero was always up for an ego boost, not that he was a show off…not at all. "I am rather amazing aren't I?" She smiled happily and pulled a curl of his hair before it pinged back into place. "What is it with you and my hair" He chuckled. It was a just a messy tangle of brown curls nothing special, nothing like her radiant locks. "Because-"she whispered twirling yet another curl around her finger "It's part of you and incredibly sexy"

Yero looked deeply into her copper brown eyes "I love you". She pressed her nose to his "I love you more". _Here we go the love competition_ Yero thought. "I love you more than that" He stated pulling her closer. Elphaba thought for a moment "I love you….mostest" Yero laughed. She could be so cute sometimes, but only for him no-one else got to see the cute Fae he saw daily. "That's not even a word" he admonished with a poke to her shoulder. "You're not a word Yero".

"Ah..." He smiled "I'm glad about that, because I was a word, I wouldn't be ale to do this" He all but pounced on her sliding down the bed to kiss the taught flesh of her stomach, now with an opalescent sheen of dried sweat from the pervious activates.

Elphaba giggled, kicking her feet as he kissed around her tummy button "That tickles!"

He frowned, that wasn't supposed to happen; she was meant to be a moaning puddle by now "it's not meant to". Yero switched tactics teasing the sensitive skin with his tongue working in slow circles as he had done with the body shots earlier that night. Elphaba bit back a moan and shivered as his mouth heated her from the outside in…could she want him again already…was it possible?

She felt him smile against her skin "Up for round two hmmm, Fabala Fae?" He said plating kisses up her body nipping at the spot on her collar bone that he knew was incredibly sensitive, "Round two!? Again? You really could go all night couldn't you?" She giggled, that gorgeous little giggle, Yero had to fight the urge to take her again immediately. She kissed him gratefully praying her would do something to combat the rising tide of arousal beginning in the pit of her stomach. "With you in bed I could go for weeks" Elphaba snorted, even as her need for him grew "Now that, Mr. Tigelaar, was a blind lie! Shame on you! I should just up and leave you high and dry" She announced, sticking her nose up in an aristocratic manner. Yero decided to play dirty. Tracing a slow spiraling pattern on the top of her thigh he murmured "not if I do this" The feel of his finger and the tone of his voice made a shiver of pleasure trickle down her spine.

"Was that a shiver I detect?" he was grinning. She wanted him...blatantly. "Maybe... So what if it was?" Elphaba bit back a whimper as the pattern continued an unending spiral of pleasure on her thigh. "Was I the one that I caused it? Or is it the fact you're naked and it's not the warmest in here?" And indeed she was naked, deliciously so and he had no objections what so ever to warming her up. "Bit of both really. Your hands are cold" _Cold hands, warm heart_ Elphaba thought happily. Yero rubbed his hands together "I guess I'll have to warm you up then" He slid his soft tanned hands up her stopping and cupping her perfect breasts. Well they were perfect to him. Not to big, not to small, but nice and perky, fitting in his hands perfectly. "I would love to try those body shots again" he breathed into her ear, squeezing her breast and brushing his thumbs over the nipples lightly "how about you Fae?"

Elphaba licked her lips. A low fire was burning at the pit of her stomach and Yero was only fanning the flames. "Anything for you" she murmured drunk on his touch, arching into his hands. Yero kissed each nipple grinning as they hardened in his mouth and noticed her hands clinging to the sheets, before kissing down her stomach. "Yero, how did you become so perfect?" she gasped as his teeth grazed her hip bone; he was too close to…there. She tensed and Yero felt it. "What's wrong?" he asked tenderly, a single finger stroking her stomach. She sighed "it's just...I'm not used to… being …never mind" she rested her head back heavily on the pillow stroking the defined muscles in his back. "No tell me" Yero said firmly "we tell each other things, Fae" _not EVERYTHING_ Elphaba's conscience whispered.

"I'm not used…to being touched, not like you touch me, every time you do it's like the whole world blurs and everything melts away and you are my world" Yero wondered at her words, So in depth, so analytical. She always analyzed everything, she needed to feel and feel only. He was teaching her that. "Then let go and feel me for now" he whispered into her ear his tongue tracing the elegant curve of the rim. "And you'll be my kite string while I soar?" her eyes tender, her gaze fragile, she melted his heart when she looked at him like that "and you'll be the one who makes me fly" and it was true, she did, just one glance from her and his heart was free, up among the clouds, the otherworld. She smiled that smile that was only for him. A twist of the lips to the one side: a gentle, teasing smirk. When she did that she looked positively…_wicked_.

He lost it then. The fire erupted in him and he pulled her close tracing her breast with his tongue and sucking a nipple into his mouth "are you sure you want me" he muttered against her skin, wet from his mouth "I can stop and we can go to bed" his mouth switched sides, and God her skin tasted just as good as it smelt, like salt and vanilla and _Elphaba. _She dug her hands into his hair "Don't stop...don't ever stop" How could she ask him to stop? His mouth was so warm and wet and _Oh Lurline, let him do that thing with his tongue again._ "I'm yours" he panted pulling himself up to look into her eyes before dropping back to her skin tasting, learning, _feeling_ her pleasure. "For good?" She asked suddenly uncertain. "As long as your mine" he confirmed spiraling his tongue around her nipple. Elphaba's head dropped back, unable to keep watching him any longer her eyes shut and let the sensations overwhelm her. "Are you ready for me?" He always asked her, she wouldn't let him touch her to find out if she was aroused enough to accept him so he asked her. The tenderness of that act always made her heart flutter. She nodded, biting her lip in anticipation. "I love you" He kissed her gasping as he slipped inside her warmth "and I hope you know that". She bit into his lip fighting the urge to moan as he moved inside her in a perfect rhythm that was threatening to tip her over the edge any second, _Oh God, so close-_

"Don't mind me" Galinda stumbled drunkenly through the door. "Holy -!" Yero exclaimed as Elphaba's kicking and jump of shock threw him off the bed. "Don't you knock!?" He shouted from the floor wincing as he felt his arse was bruised as well as his ego. Elphaba was fuming, Galinda KNEW she and Fiyero would be in here making love, and they had agreed months before, when they agreed the nights Yero and her would spend together, she would stay at Pfannee's, Shenshen's or Nessa's until the next morning "GALINDA!!GET THE HELL OUT!!" Galinda however seemed to have forgotten the arrangement "MY room, MY private suite!" Elphaba wrapped a sheet round her, also realizing she was going to have sneak into the launderette in the morning to avoid having to explain to Galinda's Ama about embarrassing stains on the bed clothes.

"We're kinda busy, you little idiot" she whispered fiercely. Galinda tore her arm out of Elphaba's grasp "No really? You don't say" She slurred, tottering drunkenly on her high heels, She smiled suddenly, touching Elphaba's cheek "You're pretty, did I tell you that?" Elphaba took in Galinda's appearance properly. The normally perfect golden curls were limp and haphazard, her mascara and lipstick where smudged and her clothes were damp from the rain "Galinda? What's wrong with you? Have you been drinking since we left?"

Galinda bolted at the tender expression in her Elphie's eyes "Like you care! You're to busy fucking Yero your hero!" The bitterness in her voice was evident as was the pain and jealousy in her eyes and another emotion that seemed a mixture between want, lust and love made Elphaba's breath catch.

"Now you just wait a clock tick!" She whispered angrily "How DARE you say I don't care about you! Galinda, do you know what I've done for you? What I've given up to be your friend" Her chances of being in a higher class in sorcery so she could help Galinda, spending evenings tutoring her when she should have been revising for mid-terms, and all those rumors that she had heard whispered _she's nothing more than a social climber, she's probably cast a spell on poor unsuspecting Lin…probably…one of THEM too, only doing this so she can get into her pretty roommates pants. _And all Galinda did was shrug. "I love you, you little idiot" she said slightly more tenderly "Just because I love Fiyero in another way, what's happened to you?" The sparkle that normally was situated in Galinda's startlingly blue eyes was dead. Galinda bit her lip as her eyes welled and suddenly all the emotion that was building up for months burst out in a torrent of anger and tears.

"Watching YOU and HIM" She sobbed pointing a finger and Yero still staring from the floor "Every single day! Touching and kissing and whispering and holding hands and…and" her bottom lip trembled as she whispered "And I want to be the one doing it with you not him"

Elphaba gaped. _WHAT! She can't…she…she can't love me! Yero loves me! Two people can't love me! _Elphaba took a deep calming breath...not that it worked. "Galinda, you're confused, deluded even! I...I can't be around you when you're like this"

_That's right _that little voice in her head murmured _push her away, you don't deserve to be loved by one person let alone two, and even if you don't love her like that…you've wanted her in the past haven't you, all those lonely nights before Yero, you wanted to kiss her didn't you? You wanted to have someone to love you didn't you? It would have been so easy to slip into her bed and-_

"Well that's fine! I don't want to be around YOU when you're screwing each other senseless" Galinda laughed bitterly "I'm DONE. I'm gone...I'm going to Nessas" And she left with the slam of the door. Elphaba sank onto the edge of the bed, head in her hands "What just happened?" She whispered trying to make sense of the swirling emotions in her body: in her heart. "I just don't understand" her eyes welled and she felt the burn of her tears as they slipped out of her eyes, she pressed her hands to her face, willing them to stop, willing herself not to be weak, not in front of Yero. Seeing her tears he slipped next to her and pulled her into his lap soothing her "Galinda admitted she has feelings for you…deep ones" he stroked her hair "shhhh my darling".

Elphaba began to sob "How could she…why would she" This was all too much, far, far too much for her to handle right now. Yero wiped her eyes with the corner of the bed sheet "She's drunk, upset and…lusting after you Fae, that's all, she wants you and I know that's hard to understand right now. But it will all seem better in the morning". Elphaba calmed a little "I love her…she's like my sister, she's my best friend…how can she...It just doesn't make sense" She felt him lie her down plumping up the pillows before resting her head there and wrapping his arms around her thin frame "sleep now Fae, sleep and it will all be ok". So she did: the upset and the exhaustion acting as a perfect lullaby to lead her into a troubled sleep.

X0X0X0X

Fiyero watched as Elphaba's sharply edge features twitched in a distressed slumber. He had been watching her for a few hours, soothing her when ever she flailed too intensely. She started to whimper and mumble in discomfort "Fae, come back to me...it's only a dream" She writhed in his arms as the dream became more intense "No…Galinda…".

He pressed his lips to her ear "Wake up darling" he murmured rubbing her back.

She suddenly thrashed and sat bolt upright, eyes wide and chest heaving "Galinda Don't!"

Fiyero pulled her into a tight hug stroking her hair "it's just a dream Fae, it's fine" He held her until her breathing slowed and her eyes recognized him "Oh God ,Fiyero, it was awful! I dreamed Galinda…Galinda" she lowered her eyes and whispered "…hurt herself". Yero continued to rub her back, as one would soothe a child from a nightmare and felt her start to calm "It was only a dream Fae that's all". Elphaba rested her head on his shoulder and took in his scent letting it calm her further "what time is it?" she said nuzzling into the soft skin where his neck became his shoulder. "7:30…we don't have to be up for another hour". Elphaba grinned and settled back her arms behind her head "Good morning then".

He smiled back gently taking in her sleep mussed hair and still sleepy eyes "Good morning" he said lying back as well and kissing her forehead. She rolled onto her side taking the sight of his gloriously naked form; every inch of him toned and muscled, but not overly so "Why Master Fiyero, I do believe you are naked. The shame" she said ending the cheeky sentence with a wink. "As are you Miss Elphaba" he chuckled running a dingle fingertip down her side, his eyes fixed resolutely on her breasts. "Cheeky!" she gasped, in mock horror, tipping his chin back up so his eyes met hers "Oh well, I guess I'll have to kiss you here then". He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before pulling away with a naughty smirk. "I think I might have another doze" And with that he rolled over and hugged his pillow. Elphaba raised an indignant eyebrow

"Unsurprising, you sir are a beast". Yero began to snore in an obviously fake manner. "Someone's being rude" Elphaba stated and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sitting up abruptly Yero whined "OW! I was hoping you would wake me up a bit more pleasantly than that!" Elphaba rolled her eyes "Oh don't be such a baby, I barely touched you"

Yero pouted, that pout even Elphaba couldn't resist "Oh for the love of Nanny, come here!" She swooped in and kissed his nose then his lips, she felt his lips relax, her tongue dipped into his mouth caressing the roof making him shudder, when she felt him pulling away and suddenly pin her wrists. "Oh no you little minx, you are going to pay for being so mean to your sexy boyfriend". Elphaba giggled girlishly "Oh my". He looked at her a second more taking in ever aspect of her gorgeous body, how could she not believe she was beautiful? He traced a finger down her side once more making her bite her lip in expectation before suddenly tickling her unmercifully. She squealed with laughter and tried to twist away. "Say uncle!" He tickled harder his fingers skittering over her smooth skin "Never!" she cried defiantly, giggling helplessly "I said say uncle" and he bent over her and pressed his lips to her stomach blowing a long raspberry there making her shriek "OKAY! Okay! Uncle…Uncle U-huun-cle!" She cackled as he did a combination of both. "That's more like it…Now I have a genuinely stunning women pinned to the bed what in Oz should I do?" He said huskily his tone and eyes changing from playful to sexual. "Kiss me too fiercely" she whispered in awe of how dark his blue eyes could turn with lust for HER of all people, it was absurd in all honesty! "Hmmm…she's getting poetic, was hoping for something a little more blunt" She shuddered at the feel of his hot breath playing over her ear, his lips just grazing the curve "like what" she whispered rubbing her fingers down his arm tenderly "You know what you want Fabala, your wish is my command". Elphaba smirked THAT smirk "oooh, this could be fun". Yero sighed against her skin nibbling softly at the curve of her ear "not unless you tell me what you want me to do". She faltered, it was always hard for her to express herself sexually, he had slowly coaxed this new person out of her, the first time they had made love she was silent, didn't even gasp, he didn't even know when she had reached release, he had taught her it was all about letting go of yourself and letting love and pleasure take over for a while, but it was still difficult at times, to let herself be fragile. She swallowed "kiss me like you did last night. Touch me like you always do, just be you… ". She had closed her eyes, soaking in the feeling of his eyes on her. Fiyero kissed each closed lid then her lips "always, always for you". He muttered against her lips as they kissed tenderly "do you have any idea how much I love you?" He slid his hand down her chest, cupping each breast tenderly, shaking his head. She gasped at the warmth of his palms "tell me then" he stated taking a single finger and stroking a circle around her tummy button "Without you I have no world" her eyes had fluttered shut again.

"Then your world is far too small"

"My world is just the right size for me. Perhaps it is your world that is far too big"

His hand crept steadily downwards, and for once Elphaba fought the urge to stop him, she wanted this, he wanted this, he wanted to give her pleasure, she was going to accept.

"No...You are my universe you are my stars and my heaven and I love you is never going to express that" he finally slid his hand between her legs and they gasped in unison, she was so warm, so delicate. Her eyes fluttered open and shut, resisting the urge to move her hips in time with his teasing fingers, he was learning what she liked, where to touch, what made her hips twitch. Finally his thumb brushing somewhere unspeakably sensitive and brought "Yero" in a choked gasp, from her opened mouth. "Is this ok? I'll stop if you-" she fought in desperation not to reach down and grab his hand to make it press more firmly, she finally admitted "its—nice".

Reassured she was actually enjoying this and wasn't bearing it for him, he finally mustered the guts to slip two fingers inside, crooking them ever so slightly, Thanking the unnamed God that her first experience of this wouldn't be of clumsy, fumbling hands, hurting her instead of stimulating her. "Is that all?" he whispered reverently hardly able to believe that he was touching her like this, that he was allowed this privilege. Elphaba gasped. Hard. How –_Oh God, that's amazing- _was he setting her on fire like this? His fingers inside her kept touching something that made her push down towards him, needing more. "Better than nice?" she could only nod overwhelmed in sensation. He watched her face as he gave her this new form of pleasure, her mouth alternating between gasping, moaning and biting her lip, her neck tipped back. Her hair became messier as her head tipped from side to side and her hands clenched in the sheets. "You're so beautiful" He said pressing his lips to her clavicle "you must know that".

"Don't...I've…I've told you not to lie to me" She whimpered as his fingers grew faster pushing her even closer to that precipice. Then he stopped. Why did he stop! "I'm going to stop this-" he curled his fingers again, making her buck "until you agree that you are beautiful". Elphaba bit her lip, his fingers were still inside her, unmoving but there and she wanted, no needed them to move again or she surely WOULD go mad. "I am beautiful" she said quickly, clearly not meaning it, but Yero decided it would be best to take these things one step at a time, and he started to move again, slower this time wanting to draw it out." Good" He kissed her forehead tenderly and his lips felt a slight beading of sweat on her brow. "Fiyero…why did you choose me" her hips were moving in tandem to his fingers now, but she was still thinking, which really was not on, she should have been a crumpled heap of pleasure right now, but this question was one he could not ignore "I didn't choose you...you crashed into me and you drew me to you. You were so...bold and different…and oddly charming that I couldn't help but fall in love with you"

He answered honestly…well ok he had crashed into her, he still remembered her furious eyes, flashing with sparks of…something, her hair had been pulled back from her cheekbones and she was wearing that ridiculous beanie cap, and realized he had never seen anything more beautiful. Not that he would admit it at the time. It was a melted chemistry set and a detention in which he finally rallied himself up enough to kiss her.

"No, you had someone you loved, why did you give that up for me?" She thought he had loved Galinda? How could she ever think that! The golden boy and girl of the Shiz HAD to be together, whether they liked it or not, it was an unwritten law of society. Still even then, he had noticed Galinda often looked at Elphaba with wistful glances and those longing sighs when they had studied together in the library and she would notice Elphaba in a corner, nose buried in some dusty tome or other…it was so obvious now. "When I did this most girls would have been a puddle...but your stronger...oh right...because she was...there are a hundred other Glinda's in this world, perfect, blonde, squealing, ditzy girls. But only One Elphaba" he kissed her nose "and there is perfection in imperfection Fae, otherwise how could you love me". She suddenly looked indignant, even through that haze of pleasure "don't say that…How many girls HAVE you done this to?" she panted. _Oh well done Yero, man's guide to sex, never EVER mention ex-girlfriends when making love to the current._ How was he going to cover this one up…the standard be romantic and make her feel so good she forgets anything else "I try not to think on the past" he moved his fingers faster now brushing his thumb over the hardened bundle of nerves at the top, bring a low moan from her lips "I'm thinking of right now...because you couldn't be any more perfect for me now and you always will be" Her eyes fluttered shut, obviously satisfied with his answer. Her cheeks took a darker green tint to them, and she bit her lip with pleasure, attempting to stifle the moans that would make the girls next door bang on the wall.

"Open your eyes" he whispered in awe of her pleasure filled face "I want to see them sparkle". She did as he asked forcing her eyes open, resisting the urge to close them and sink completely into pleasure and looking un-blinkingly into his eyes, his eyes were so deep, like pools she could drown in. "I love you" He was still watching her, observing every moment as he felt her inner muscles flutter around his fingers, she was close, but she was fighting. "I-Oh!" she couldn't manage words right now. "I know, I know, My Fae," He stroked her hair tenderly and kissed her cheek before whispering tenderly "let go". Elphaba closed her eyes but somehow she couldn't do it, there was a wall that was preventing her. "I don't-_Oh!_-know how!"

Fiyero stroked her cheek gently and worked his fingers still faster. "Yes you do, just…let the edges of your world go fuzzy". He looked deep into her eyes watching them go hazier and hazier with pleasure, waiting for her resistance to break.

Suddenly her back arched and she fought back the scream threatening to spill from her lips as hot, electric pleasure rushed up her spine. Yero quickly wrapped his arm around her, wiping his hand surreptitiously on the sheets before embracing her fully as she shuddered and whimpered "shhhh, I've got you" he whispered pressing his lips to her forehead. She finally relaxed with one last low moan and just panted in his arms. He let her bask in the afterglow for a bit and looked at her, there was a fine film of sweat on her, her hair was a mess and she was panting and flushed….and she had never looked more beautiful. Finally one eye flickered open "Welcome back to Oz Miss Elphaba did you enjoy your trip to the Other World?"

Elphaba opened her eyes, panting, "I…God" her words still escaped her so the only thing she could do was kiss him. "Is that my reward?". Her response was to kiss him harder. "I need to breathe Fae!" She pulled away with a sheepish grin "sorry" she murmured, voice full of satisfaction. "Ah, the green one has speech once more".

"Shut up!" Elphaba glared. Fiyero batted his eyelids "whyyyyyyyy?" _If he thinks fluttering those perfect eyelashes over those gorgeous deep blue eyes that I could just-stop it you have to be firm with him. _"Because I'll push you out of my room with out your clothes" Elphaba leaned back on the pillows with satisfaction at the look of mild horror passing over Fiyero's features "and then you'll have to explain to Madame Morrible why you are rushing about starkers through the girls Dormitory".

"Oh don't leave me so unsatisfied" Fiyero quoted for the Oziad "fair is fair Fae".

Elphaba smiled that was form her favorite part of the Oziad and Fiyero new that a tale of two forbidden lovers form different worlds, a little like them really "what satisfaction could I give you?" she answered with the response form the story leaning up and placing her hand against his cheek "repeat what you did last night and it will be me that's turned into a shuddering, incoherent mess…much like you a while ago" She smiled gently as she studied his face "anything for you" she whispered as she pressed her lips to his.

x0x0x0xx

Meanwhile in another part of the dormitory, Galinda was considerably hung-over…and having a rather…interesting nightmare "Don't let the lettuce eat me!" Nessarose put down her cup of tea and wheeled herself over "Galinda, shut up! For sake of the unnamed God stop making that racket!" The fully clothed, make up smudged, hair bedraggled Galinda Upland of the UPPER Uplands woke with a start "huh?..." She winced as her head commenced throbbing painfully "Ow…shit" Galinda very rarely swore, except when she was in pain or extremely angry, and the pounding of her head was high up on her pain scale, swearing was acceptable she decided. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to her knees in hope of alleviating some of the pain "My head feels like someone let a bunch of Munchkins trample over it". Nessarose Glared, sighed and wheeled away again "Please refrain form swearing in my room, Galinda, Papa told me that using obscene words makes the Un-named God weep for disrespect to the language he gave us". Galinda rolled her eyes "Stop being such a bloody prude Nessa, and give me a break, I feel like crap!"

Nessarose span shockingly quickly to face her, apparently furious "Oh I'm sorry Galinda. I don't think I shall be giving you anything, you show up at my room in the early hours, drunk out of your head" She leaned forward breathing heavily with rage "and then profess your love for my sister and pink and white lace thongs. I hardly find the need to give you any sort of thing!" And with that she turned back to her table, her tea and her book of "The Mysteries of the Un-named God". Galinda pouted from her crumpled heap on the sofa "Fine! I'll just go back to my suite then!" She stated heaving herself up.

"You're lucky that I let you stay here in the first place, good thing I'm so kind or you would have been in the cold and rain even longer than you were" Nessa sniffed, licking her thumb to turn a page of her book "Yeah with free nagging" Galinda muttered as she stumbled to the door, feeling oddly warm and slightly dizzy, adding to her throbbing head "right, I'm off". Nessa spun quickly knowing Nanny would wake if- "Don't slam the-" she winced as it banged shut with a large thump "door".

xoxoxox

Fiyero buttoned his boots and watched out of the corner of his eye as Elphaba made some coffee in the small kitchenette of the room. She had just bathed herself in oil and was now wrapped in a towel and he could still see traces of it shimmering on her skin. He resisted the urge run over his fingers over her skin just to feel the new softness of it. He LOVED that oil. It was good for more than just bathing as he had shown Elphaba only two weeks ago.

When the door burst open, once again, Yero and Elphaba didn't even flinch, both of them waiting for an outburst, that surprisingly didn't come form the small blonde "Not interrupting anything am I?" Galinda said coldly. Elphaba smiled calmly "Galinda, I was just about to go and search for you and no your not" She tried to take her hand "now have you calmed down a bit?" Galinda nodded silently "Ok, now how about a cup of coffee?".

"Coffee would be good, my head is killing me" She slumped down on the bed pressing her knees to her forehead in an attempt to ease the pain. Elphaba poured her a cup and adding two sugars and a touch of milk, just the way Galinda liked it "I'm not surprised with the amount you drank last night" She gave another cup to Yero, black with one sugar, then her own, milk but no sugar. Yero rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly…this really couldn't get any worse "sooooooo" Galinda's head snapped up "don't pretend like this isn't awkward cos it isn't…I saw you making love it's nothing I haven't seen before" she said quietly and bitterly. Elphaba sighed "Galinda I'm sorry you had to see that but you didn't knock and…what do you mean it's nothing you haven't seen before?"

"I saw you two making love when I woke up in the middle of the night a week ago…your not very quiet you know" she glared pointedly at Elphaba "and you could have at least had the decency to keep to the deal we made". A faint blush appeared on Elphaba's cheeks, "Oh...I um…Anyone for breakfast, I'm famished". Galinda shook her head "No thank you, my stomach my reject its contents if provoked by food…Can we just cut to the chase please Elphie" Galinda swallowed biting back tears that threatened to spill over.

Elphaba didn't want to hear this, not now, not today, not ever "Why don't you lie down Galinda, I'll tell Morrible you can't make the seminar today because you're not well, and you certainly do look off colour and-" Galinda cut her off "I know you don't love me Elphie…and…and I know you never will-" Galinda sobbed slightly "But I'll put my feelings aside and let you and Fiyero be" her slight frame was trembling with the effort of not crying and Elphaba couldn't help but gasp at the amount of emotion in her voice when her knife slipped and cut her palm as she had began to slice an apple for breakfast "Ow…fuck" she hissed gazing at the red blood trickling down her palm. Fiyero hurried to her wiping away the blood with a tissue before pressing a kiss to the wound tenderly. Galinda watched them, they were so close, so in love she could see it in their eyes "you're perfect...he can give you something I can't…but I don't know what it is"

Elphaba turned to her abruptly "Galinda…" she bit her lip, not knowing what to say, What COULD she say to that? Her best friends heart was breaking and it was all her fault.

"Well its true isn't it? But please tell me, why I'm not adequate for you, I loved you first! I loved you the first moment I saw you, I may not have shown it, I may have been with him, just to convince myself I was NORMAL but I was there first! What does he have I don't!?" Elphaba was taken aback by her harsh tone and the way she looked at Fiyero, the jealousy in her eyes taking her breath away. "Galinda, don't be like that your not-"

"TELL ME!" She snapped suddenly on her feet right in front of her eyes full of tears threatening to trail down her cheeks "_HE'S A HE. HE'S MY OTHER HALF! AND..."_ Elphaba took a deep breath realizing shouting would get her nowhere "_Galinda_ you're my best friend, you're a different kind of love, I want to talk to you... Not for you to... it's just because okay?!" Galinda grabbed Elphaba's shoulders, clinging desperately, searching the green girl's eyes for some form of love "NO! It is not "just because okay"! I would have thought that some one as CLEVER as you would be able to tell me WHY you don't love me!? Am i ugly!? Is it because Im stupid! Tell me and I'll change!" Galinda was clasping her so tightly her nails were starting to dig into Elphaba's flesh making her wince…Galinda finally relinquished her, bottom lip trembling "please" she whispered pitifully."Galinda! What am I supposed to tell you? I'm not that way... I don't want a girlfriend when I speak to you, I want a best friend" She whispered kindly tilting Galinda's chin up so their eyes met "someone I can sit and laugh with, and talk bout my problems, I don't want tension, I just want…Galinda my best friend, that's all I ever wanted and all I'll ever need from you."

"I…I…I'm sorry" tears welled in her eyes. Her conflicting emotions tumbled in her stomach making her feel even more confused then she was in the first place! _I think Elphie is beautiful, and I love her…but do I love her like a friend…like she says, would I really want to change our relationship? _Elphaba wiped a tear from Galinda's cheek with her thumb, letting her hand rest there softly "Galinda…look, if you said this before Fiyero, maybe I would have but I've found my purpose, now, tell me, is this what you want?" And with that she stooped, pressed her lips to Galinda's and kissed her deeply.

Galinda's eyes fluttered closed momentarily, taking in the feel of green lips on her own perfect pink ones. She expected sparks to flow through her being, to fill her with warmth and excitement. Instead all she felt was awkward. Quickly she pulled away from Elphaba, trying to answer the question posed before."Um… that was… nice… I guess." Fiyero's mouth was wide open in shock, and Galinda imagined that seeing your girlfriend kiss another woman could prove to be quite the shock. Elphaba's gaze never left Galinda not for a moment; her face was neutral as it had been before. "But is it really what you want?" she asked softly, voice even. Galinda fiddled with her fingers looking anywhere but at Elphaba. "I'm not sure…" she confessed "what is it supposed to feel like when you kiss someone you love?" she begged for the answer, blue eyes swelling in emotion.

Elphaba's honesty did nothing to help ease her mind, only managing to muffle her thoughts more. "I don't know... Only u can know that... so ask yourself... is it me you want?"

Galinda bit her lip lightly, a trait only done when her mind was clearly troubled beyond reason. "I didn't feel the fireworks or… Or the want I was expecting to feel...is that what you feel when you kiss Fiyero?" she asked hopeful, her eyes filled with such innocence that Elphaba fought to catch her breath, the torment in those eyes. Elphaba shook her head lightly, turning to look at Fiyero, trying desperately to answer honestly. Thinking purely of what he inspired in her, she allowed her gaze to flow over him, from his face to his feet, her heart still beating faster at the mere sight of him. She turned back to Galinda thinking that the words that filled her mind were nothing like the real thing, not even close to the way she felt when his blessed lips met hers. "Galinda... kissing Fiyero it's like my entire world is gone and there is only him, there's tingle and Love and everything just melts away, and it's as though your kissing them for the first time, when you know your not, but that doesn't matter... you feel complete, whole…" she couldn't help the smile that filled her again as she glanced his way, Fiyero's expression held much the same as her own, elation at the thoughts of one another and the emotion they inspired.

Galinda frowned unhappily "I...I didn't feel that…so why did I think I loved you? Have I gone insane?" her hand flew to her head, which now pounded harder than ever. Elphaba noticed how pale she had become in the moments that she had been within their room. "I think you're just confused." Elphaba placed her hands on the sides of Galinda's face, moving her fingers lightly to wipe away the smudged remains of her friend's pretense. "Do you really love me? In that way?" she asked gently, knowing the answer before it left the blonde's mouth. "Yes I certainly care for you… I don't know what I'd do without you" Galinda pulled a face "but I don't know if I…" she changed tactics. "You know how you dared me to kiss the people I wanted to have sex with?" Elphaba nodded slowly "I wanted to kiss ShenShen too! But I thought I was just confused about my feelings for her…." She cried out in frustration, hanging her head in her hands in despair "unnamed God my head hurts!" Elphaba smirked, standing up. "Galinda... you're confused alright... but not in the way u think" she tried hard not to laugh at her friend's blatant miss interpretation of her own feelings. "Stop saying I'm confused don't you think I know that?!" Galinda groaned flopping backwards onto the bed.

Elphaba fought the urge to roll her eyes in frustration, _sometimes Galinda was so thick! _I meant you're confused about the way u feel for people!!! Galinda think about it... you'll soon understand" Elphaba moved to find a plaster for her hand, perhaps a bit late to do so but the stickiness of blood was driving her insane. "Well I KNOW I don't like boys" Galinda mused strongly, sitting up briefly to look at Fiyero "no offence" Fiyero rolled his eyes "don't worry. None taken" Elphaba smirked slightly, the awkward stance Fiyero took showing how uncomfortable the conversation was for him to witness, as Galinda went on a man bashing rant for the moment. "They're all hard and mean and…" she continued on and on before trailing off to a murmur. Elphaba sprung to action then. "Galinda, Sweetie, you need to sleep a bit, things will be clearer when you've cleared your head." As though on cue, the blonde yawned loudly. "I could take a nap… Nessa's sofa is not comfy." Elphaba moved to tuck her in sweetly, pulling the covers to her chin and soothing back her hair, "You rest" Elphaba smiled at the now half conscious Galinda. "Thank you Elphie" she muttered rolling over onto her side with another yawn before smiling slightly "oh and just because I'm asleep it doesn't mean I can't hear you and your 'kinkiness' at it...I do not want to be awoken by your 'wanton moans' thank you very much" Elphaba smirked lightly, the ease of their friendship once again in place. "Don't worry, we won't... I think that Fiyero and I should go for a walk, check on Boq and everyone... See that they are in the land of the living" Galinda's snore was her only answer, to which she bent down and kissed her forehead softly "Sleep well my pretty."

Fiyero moved round to wrap his arms around her thin waist, smiling proudly. "You handled that well" Elphaba leaned back into his warm embrace, resting her head below his chin, marveling at his height compared to her own. "Believe me; Inside I'm a puddle of mush" it was then that she realized she was still in her towel and practically naked. "I think I'd better get dressed" she pulled away from Fiyero's arms "be quiet" she whispered, kissing Fiyero's cheek and moving to get her dress.

"Why am I going to make noi—"Fiyero's mouth went dry instantly as the towel flowed freely onto the floor, exposing her naked form before his eyes, how beautiful she was. He groaned lightly to her great amusement and she knew she'd made her point. The way he leered over her, his azure eyes following the contours of her body with perfect accuracy. She rolled her eyes lightly muttering "men. So predictable" disapprovingly, to which he replied "women, why are they always so damn irritable? Especially the green ones?" Elphaba giggled lightly, whispering back to him with a smirk "Because, my good man, you're under my spell." Fiyero quickly did a spin in the middle of the floor, singing softly "she's got a spell on me… and the rest of the words don't work…" Elphaba quickly rushed at him, only her undergarments hugging her small frame, she smacked him lightly on the arm "SHH" she hissed "OW THAT HURT!" he whined, realizing that he was now talking far too loudly, he hushed down "sorry"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, quickly pulling on the rest of her garments, and braiding her hair with ease. "Come on then my love" she pulled him to the door quickly. "So… are we going to check on all the hung over people? This'll be fun." Fiyero muttered "Do you think Boq'll be hung over? Or drunk? Half and half?" Fiyero asked stupidly, the subject of Boq sending cringes down her spine. "Ew, I just hope he doesn't try to kiss me again" she muttered. Fiyero shuddered beside her "that was just wrong" a smirk filled his features "although, I did like you begging me for a kiss after." Elphaba scowled"I did not beg you, Mr. 'Can I at least get a kiss to wash the taste out'" Fiyero's eyes flashed then "right!" he quickly swooped her up over his shoulder, pulling her out the door and quickly pinning her to the wall outside the dorm. "Fiyero!" she hissed, glancing nervously up and down the corridors, it would not do to have anyone seeing them like this. Fiyero chuckled softly "everyone knows we are a couple darling...well...I think people heard you this morning" Elphaba shook her head, ignoring him "I know it's just.... what if someone..." Fiyero rolled his eyes speaking over her in his silky smooth voice. "And if we weren't a couple I wouldn't do this in public" he kissed her passionately pinning her even harder to the wall.

A sense of thrill ran though her as she kissed him back, when another thought crossed her mind "wh- if- mm - momoble sees us mossing?"she mumbled against his lips, still firmly pressed to her own. "What?" he pulled back. Elphaba instantly felt panic take her "what if Madame Morrible sees us and catches you? You know you're not meant to be here this time of day!" Fiyero chuckled mischievously "I happen to know from a VERY reliable source that Morrible will be sleeping in today" Elphaba raised a curious eyebrow "Oh do you now?" she kissed his lips softly pulling back "and how reliable are these sources?" she kissed him again, his soft lips intoxicating. He shrugged "I snuck into her room and set her alarm clock for 10:00am" he smirked quickly, lifting her up against the wall, so her legs had to wrap around his waist to keep from sliding down, his lips began tracing her neck softly as she giggled mercilessly "You didn't?!" quickly his lips met hers in an intense kiss that would have shattered the very ground below their feet, her eyes fluttered closed from the sensation, when the kiss broke and his lips flew to her collar bone, which he sucked gently. "Fiyero" she moaned breathlessly, opening her eyes and gasping in shock and horror. "FIYERO! Stop!"

The prince shook his head, still sucking, "not right now, I'm a bit busy" Elphaba felt the mixture of emotions flow through her, his lips felt good but he had to stop! "Fiyero, it's rather important!" she struggled to push him off of her but his grip held her fast.

Too late.

"Fiyero Tigelaar and Elphaba Thropp! WHAT do you think you are DOING!?" Morrible's voice boomed loudly, making the very wall vibrate with the force. Instantly Fiyero froze, quickly letting Elphaba get down to her feet and pulling away from her, a small patch of wet and darker green coated her collar where his lips had once been; quickly she moved to cover it with her hand as though the woman before her had not already seen. "shi—Shiz." Fiyero muttered under his breath, looking very much like a kicked puppy. "I will ask you again... what were you doing?" Elphaba slinked back in embarrassment, wishing very much to melt on the spot and not have to face the wrath of Horrible Morrible. "ummm…" Fiyero muttered guilty as sin. "Sneaked into my apartment did you? Well YOU can see ME in my apartment tomorrow and clean it top to bottom Prince or no Prince of the Arjikis and you Elphaba—"

"But that's not fair!" Elphaba blurted out when Morrible's gaze turned to her she gulped lightly "oops." Morrible looked at her with disgust "I expected better from you. THIS is a hall of _learning_, not of…" her nose wrinkled distastefully "inappropriate behavior that should be kept behind closed doors."

Elphaba bowed her head shamefully "Yes Madame... I'm sorry Madame, but it's not Fiyero's fault... I made him do it..." Fiyero's head shot up in confusion. "Last time I checked I ENJOYED doing that" Morrible looked back at him and Fiyero flushed bright red, she turned back to Elphaba. "Explain" Elphaba shot Fiyero a look. "Fiyero. SHUSH. I did it Madame, I made him do it.. and I -- told him to sneak in and set your alarm and I was the one that suggested him staying over and coming into the hall, but you see Galinda's not well she's asleep and I was ---"

Morrible nodded curtly "I see...that means you can BOTH clean my apartment 6:00pm tomorrow" Elphaba let her head fall in shame. "Yes Madame." Beside her Fiyero nodded vigorously. Morrible snarled at them both with disgust "Off with you. Go on. Out of my sight!"

Elphaba swiftly took Fiyero's hand, leading him away from the head with a sigh of relief, she pulled him quickly out the door onto the grounds, not saying a word, when suddenly they rounded a corner and Fiyero yanked her harshly to a stop, anger flashing in his eyes. "What the hell Fae?! Why did you take the blame for me? It was my fault!" Elphaba was taken back by his harshness, quickly yanking her hand from his grasp. "Fiyero, I'm her student, I'm the one she's taken an interest in, I couldn't let her punish you, because it would have been much worse" his face softened instantly, his hand flying up to cup her cheek tenderly. "You would do that for me?" he asked softly, almost in shock. She nodded quickly, honest to the bone. "Of course I would" she watched as his anger disappeared and he leaned forward to kiss her tenderly on the forehead, before taking her hand in his own and leading her down the way towards the boys dorms.

"Are we going to find Boq and the others or what?" he asked softly. Elphaba broke out into a grin, thoughts of the rest of the day filling her head and making her happy. "Lets go... Ooh and then maybe we can take a walk through by the park... classes aren't on and we got time to kill... Then maybe we can go to the library and study for that Ozian politics test u have on Monday?" Fiyero groaned loudly "I forgot about that." Then he smiled his dazzling smile, making Elphaba forget to breathe for a moment "If I study well, do I get a reward?"

Elphaba smirked back at him, moving closer and looking out across campus "we'll see."


End file.
